Assassin's Creed Origins
by ArgonianCallum33
Summary: This story is not finished (forgive me) and it has several protagonists; two Templars, a modern Assassin, an Assassin ancestor and a friend of Desmond who is looking for him after he dissapears. They all manage to get tangled up in the Assassin culture and it changes their lives forever. Pleasssssssse review!


**Chapter 1**

There was a small jolt, and everything was white.

**1502, Constantinople, Italy.**

"What shall we do now?" Guliano asked.  
"Your choice. I can't always guide you Guliano" Alcamo replied.  
Alcamo had slicked back hair and bright blue eyes which glowed in the shadow that his pure white hood. He was an Assassin. Guliano was also an Assassin he had short black hair that was very messy. They wore the same outfit. White and red were the main colours, red lining and white on the outside.  
The Assassins were standing at an opening of a ally way which seemed deserted. But the Assassins were staring into the middle of a large crowd surrounded at an entrance of a church in a big courtyard. Across the courtyard were a few houses, another Assassin was on top of one of the roofs, also staring at the crowd. The church doors swung open and three people strode out, they were in armour, and on the front of there suit it had a red cross. Then two men without uniforms followed behind.  
Guliano and Alcamo advanced into the crowd.  
"Target in sight" Guliano whispered. Guliano looked around, but Alcamo had just vanished.  
Guliano stopped.  
One of the non-uniformed men stepped into the middle of the circle that the crowd had made, and everyone went silent.  
"I will not tolerate rebels in my city!" the man shouted at the crowd. "Bring them out!"  
Two men appeared in the doorway of the church they were in tattered clothes and bruises and cuts on their faces, each man accompanied by two guards.  
"Let this be a message for all the rebels in this city!" The guards drew their swords.  
Guliano pushed deeper into the crowd, carefully scanning the situation. He only had a few seconds left, where was Alcamo? Guliano made it to the front of the crowd and sprinted straight at the non-uniformed man, the man hadn't noticed until it was too late. Guliano raised his right arm above his head pointing it at the man, and from his wrist stuck out a blade that was a little longer than his hand so it stuck out, shining in the sunlight. Guliano aimed for the throat, but then a strong hand grasped his arm. The man stepped back. Guliano looked around to see who had a tight grasp on his arm, but only saw a stretched out hand in front of his face and a blade going into his throat.  
Guliano landed on his shoulder with a big thump. His vision was getting blurry and his heart beat was slowing down, nearly to a stop. The only glimpse of his killer he managed to get was that they had a Assassin costume on.

1999 (Present day)

Adam Smith woke up to a commotion. . His eyes widened, and he pushed two visors away from his head and got out of the Animus, his short, black, even hair shining in the light like his bright blue eyes did.

The Animus is a device that sends you back anytime in the past as your ancestor. It usually looks like a chair but with sensors that go over the head and wrist. It was mainly made out of aluminium with a bit of black padding for the back.  
Adam is a part of an organization called the Assassins. The Templars are their enemy.

"What the…." Brain said. He was the Animus Operator of the team. Adam glanced over to see Brain and Lisa (the database updater) on the floor. Jack was still in the Animus (The Assassin on the roof) and Matthew was staring at Cross who were both members of the team.  
Cross was Alcamo in the Animus. He had killed Guliano who was Adam, well that was what Simon thought. And now Cross was fighting the rest of the team, he had suddenly turned. Matthew stepped forward and tried to kick Cross' leg to stun him, but in one swift movement he grabbed Matthew's leg and knocked him off his feet with one swift uppercut with his left hand.  
Jack jumped out of the Animus and ran towards Cross. Jack swung at him, but Cross grabbed his arm and hit the back of his shoulder, he made breaking someone's arm look easy, then Jack fell to the floor. Now Adam was the only one left.  
Adam raised his fists. He took a step towards Cross and before he knew it he was getting repeatedly punched in the stomach. One push and Adam fell to the floor.  
"Hahaha. This is so easy!" Cross had an insane smile."  
"How have you become so good at fighting?"  
"I've been in the Animus for over a year, I have learnt all my ancestors have learnt. The longer in the Animus, the stronger I get." Cross stepped closer to Adam who was still on the floor. Cross lifted his foot.  
"I hope we meet again, so I can kick your ass again." Adam braced himself. Cross' foot seemed like it buried into his face but only for a second, because the impact knocked him out.

**Chapter 2**

Simon woke, his eyes too blurry to see anything. He had short brown hair, green eyes and he wore a red t-shirt and black jeans.  
"Good morning Mr. Forrest." a Doctor-like man said. Leaning over Simon's bed.  
Simon sat up rubbing his shoulder. There was a thick bandage wrapped around it.  
"My name is Vidic, please follow me and I will answer your questions on the way." He turned and faced the door.  
Simon studied his room, it was simple. Dull grey paint covered the walls. A glass wardrobe stood in the small corner of the room, and his nightstand next to his bed. The only things on the nightstand were a clock and some reading material.  
"I don't have all day Mr. Forrest." Vidic growled. His smile fading until Simon got up and walked to the side of him. Vidic took a step forward and pulled out a card with a black and white cord on it, then swept it across a circular sensor inside the wall. The light above the door turned from red to white and the door disappeared into the ceiling.  
"Follow me" Vidic said, now with a masked-smile. Vidic had a aura about him, a very grumpy one. He wasn't truly smiling inside, but it would have fooled most people but not Simon.  
"Where am I?" Simon asked  
"You are in a top secret organization called Abstergo Industries." Vidic retorted.  
"What do Abstergo do?"  
"Basically everything." Simon started to get agitated with Vidic's responses but ignored them and carried on.  
"Where are you taking me?" Simon asked as they took a right into an extremely long hall. It was like it had been made in the future. Glass rowed the hall, and the same dull grey paint with an odd red strip here and there. Each one of the cubicles had an Animus. Simon thought an Animus was rare, but obviously not, as there were hundreds in one building.  
It was surprisingly crowded by all the people rushing around in suits and long white lab-coats. The odd few people glancing at Simon and greeting Vidic. When Vidic had done greeting those people he turned his attention to the question.  
"You will know soon." Simon actually had no more questions, so he went silent. "Any more questions?" Vidic mocked glancing at Simon with raised eyebrows. Simon remained silent. The noise of the busy crowd around them flooded the hole building. There were soo many rooms to be seen, most with a desk or an Animus. Simon and Vidic walked all the way to the other side of the building until they reached a extra big cubical which had dozens of Animuses. Vidic opened the door to the room and stopped next to an empty Animus. Most of them were being used by other people.  
"This is where all the beginners gain there key skills. Even Veterans come here as they find it soo fun." Vidic stared absent-mindedly at the back of the room for a moment and continued. "This is technically a game but it helps you develop skills you couldn't learn without dieing instantly." Simon frowned. "Step into the Animus Mr. Forrest."  
"Just hold on a minute!" Simon protested. But before he could open his mouth again Vidic had interrupted.  
"Get into the Animus Forrest." Vidic warned, still his voice low but anger strained his voice. Simon decided to not argue. He sat on the side of the Animus and then rotated and leaned onto the backrest.

There was a small jolt and everything went white.

**Chapter 3**

After a few seconds everything suddenly went black. Until a little yellow appeared and the word "ANIMUS" appeared, and then it vanished and was replaced with "powered by ABSTERGO Industries" with a triangular logo. "Loading" appeared at the bottom of the screen until a menu popped up. The options were:  
Custom Match  
Wolfpack  
Training  
Events  
Options  
Animus Database  
For a moment Simon did not know what to do, until he focused on Animus Database and the phrase lit up slightly. A female voice appeared in the background.  
"Welcome to the Animus 1.28 powered by Abstergo Industries… Systems scanning…" There was a small pause. "Welcome Mr. S. Forrest. I will select training as this is the first time you have been in the Animus." The phrase lit up and all of the options vanished, being replaced by new ones:  
Introductory Session 1  
Introductory Session 2  
Introductory Session 3  
Playground  
"You will be learning the basics of attack and defence. You will learn how to identify, approach and kill a target, and how to surprise and stun a pursuer." The options changed to pictures. "Pick a character to play with." Simon studied the pictures one by one. One caught his eye and the picture lit up to show a man standing on the spot and looking around like he had just shoplifted something.  
The character had a long, black jacket that went down to his knees, it was unbuttoned and shown a belt and a red shirt with way too many buttons. He had a leather strap hanging from his left shoulder and disappeared around his waist on the right, it looked like it held a leather pouch. The mans collars were up, producing a red outline across his neck that made him look casual. The man had a thick brown beard and circular glasses, topping it all off with a small top hat. The man looked vicious, angry and casual at the same time. The pictures went and just left the man to stand by himself.  
"Game Session about to start." appeared above the man and then suddenly Simon found himself in a harbour. The year was around 1750. Many people just walking around, and shop vendors shouting about there discounts and sales at passers by. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky.  
"In this first tutorial session, you will lean the assassination basics." a strong, young male voice said. "How to identify, approach and kill your target. Then you will learn how to survive. Hiding and surprising your pursuers to stun them. This is what your first target looks like." A big portrait of a face appeared in front of the character. "Use the portrait to find your target in the crowd." The portrait disappeared into the top right of the screen. "You appear to be having trouble finding you target" said the voice before the character could take a few steps. "Use this line to find who you are looking for." A red line appeared in front of the character. It pointed straight into a large crate. Simon controlled the character to walk around the crate until the line became blue, pointing at a man who looked like his target. Simon walked up to the bald man, obviously from some tribe. A small picture of a knife appeared above his head as Simon got close to his target who was leaning on a crate on his own. "When the attack action is displayed above your targets head, you can make your kill. But be careful not to kill a civilian."  
Simon moved forward and swiftly unhooked a Butcher's knife from his belt and swiped across the targets chest, killing him. As the body fell to the floor it vanished.  
"Well done, you have killed your first target. Performing kills is the easiest way to boost your score and beat other players, but always pay attention to your targets portrait to avoid killing civilians." Simon walked away, waiting for his next target portrait to show up. "You have been assigned a new target, search the crowd, approach silently, and make your kill." The same picture from before appeared and Simon started to inspect the people around him. He had no use, so he started to walk around the market, trying to not act suspicious. "When your target enters your line of sight the portrait's outline brightens. This means that you can directly reach your target without being blocked by any obstacle. But be careful. Your target can see you, or may even move behind you."  
Simon started to walk towards his target who looked exactly the same as his last target. Simon got in close and the knife icon appeared above the targets head. A crowd walked passed, would they get scared and run away? But he took a chance. Instead of getting out the mans Butcher's knife, a blade slid out of a gauntlet he was wearing, Simon lifted his hand and thrust the blade into his target's back. Killing him. Again disappearing when he hit the floor.  
"Excellent work. You killed your target and got an incognito bonus. This is the best possible approach bonus, your kill was silent and no one noticed it. Perfect move!" Simon again walked off, and sat onto a old bench nearby. Enough room for him between two women. He waited until the portrait showed the exact same man again. This time a bar appeared under the portrait, which was half full. "The approach meter displayed next to your target's portrait indicates the quality of your approach. When you are in your targets line of sight, subtle actions such as walking or hiding fill up the approach meter. Once it is full, you get the best approach bonus." An objective appeared at the top of the screen saying:  
"Approach silently and kill your target."  
Simon slowly got up and looked from side to side. It took a bit of time until he reached his target, but now he was in his line of sight. Simon saw him, casually strolling, occasionally walking up to a stand and looking at its contents. Simon followed the man, slowly breaking up the gap between them when he looked at the stands. The longer he waited, the more the meter went up. He waited until the meter filled all the way to the top, and then killed his target with the blade in his steel gauntlet, which is called a Hidden Blade.  
"Since you acted stealthily and managed to fill the approach meter entirely, you obtained a incognito bonus, the best possible approach bonus. Congratulations! Lets see what you can do with a moving target." The voice challenged.  
The portrait filled with the face of the character before.  
Simon started to walk with a small crowd which didn't seem to mind. Simon realised that extremely small triangles appeared on his skin. There must be a blending option. Then suddenly, the voice spoke again.  
"Walking with crowds and sitting on benches makes you blend in with the crowd, making you hard to be identified by pursuers. Also it can be used to get bonuses." Simon continued to search for his target.  
He found the target and neutralized him.  
"Well done. Your target has seen you and he will try to stun you, kill your target now."  
The same man ran towards Simon and swung to stun him, but Simon was ready and ducked it, now behind the man, he plunged the Butcher's knife into the back of the man. A different voice spoke.  
"Contested kill." It was the woman.  
The man spoke again.  
"Your target stunned you at the same time you were performing your kill, contesting your kill and reducing your score. But your target died because the pursuer always has the upper hand in a direct confrontation." There was a slight pause in which Simon stood on the spot.  
"When you are a target, you cannot kill your pursuers. Do not directly confront them; use haystacks, crowds or benches to hide and take them by surprise. Reach the checkpoint and wait for your pursuer."  
A flag appeared in front of Simon, which was in the middle of a crowd, Simon strolled to the crowd who were just casually talking about the day.  
"Good, stay here and wait for your pursuer."  
Simon searched the people around him for anyone looking suspicious.  
"New pursuer on you." Appeared in front of the screen. Suddenly whispers filled Simons ears, they were to ghostly to hear what they were saying, it must mean the pursuer is near. Suddenly a red arrow appeared over a man who jogged over to Simon, also searching the crowds. That was his pursuer.  
"A pursuer performing notorious actions while getting too close will be revealed with a red arrow. Perform a stun once the character is highlighted. But be on your guard! You must be quick if you want to stay alive!"  
The man edged closer, the whispers got louder and the dagger icon appeared over the mans head. Simon leaned on his toes, getting ready to stun the man. With a quick step forward Simon swung his clenched fist into the mans temple, and he went to his knees, and then disappeared.  
"A stunned pursuer is harmless when stunned, but he will be replaced by another pursuer. Make sure you move to a different position." But already a red arrow appeared behind Simon, he turned around. His pursuer hadn't seen him yet. Simon took a step forward again to his pursuer, this time stamping on his leg, which made the man disappear.  
"Well done! You have learnt to identify, approach and kill a target and to defend yourself against a pursuer. Remember that stealth actions are the key to getting more points as a pursuer and to survive longer as a target."  
At this, the tutorial ended and a message came up on the screen.  
It said:

"Congratulations! Keep in mind what you have learnt and you will be a fierce adversary for you opponents.  
Do not run when you are in your target's line of sight to fill your approach meter and get more points for your kill. As a target, pay attention to the whispers and act cautiously to surprise your pursuer."

After Simon had read the message it went. Again Simon found himself at the main menu again.  
There was a small jerk and the menu went. Simon found himself looking at the ceiling of Abstergo.  
"Time for bed Mr. Forrest."

**Chapter 4**

20th November 2000, Dubai.

Cross stared at the gauntlet on the table. Then raised his head to meet the eyes on an elderly man. The man was called "The Mentor"  
He was the leader of the Assassins. Mentor had grey hair and his face was lined with wrinkles. He dressed in white, which was the main colour of the Assassins. No one knew The Mentor's name, his existence was questioned as he had to move around the world and not stay in the same place for too long to evade the Assassin's enemies, the Templars.  
Today they were in The Mentor's office. The day was early and the sun was appearing over the horizon from the office window. The office was dim with yellow light from the sun, bookshelves covered most of the walls and a desk was in the middle, which The Mentor was sitting at. Cross stood.  
"Thank you for promoting me Mentor." Cross said smiling slightly. The Mentor smiled back widely.  
"Your welcome Mr. Cross. With your new position in our order you get a ceremonial Hidden Blade." The Mentor's smile broadened even more. "I'm glad you chose this guild Mr. Cross, you're very special." The Mentor stood.  
Cross picked up the Hidden Blade and put it on. Cross tensed his arm and the blade stuck out of the gauntlet. Cross glanced at The Mentor and then at the blade. Cross smiled broadly and thrust the blade into The Mentor's neck. The Mentor's white clothes started to stain with blood. He stumbled back and hit the wall and slid down it, a confused expression on his face. In The Mentor's dieing moments he glanced up at Cross who was frowning, looking at the blood on the blade.  
"I thought you were better than this…" The Mentor's eyes started to close. Then he stopped breathing.

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning Mr. Forrest."  
"Huh?"  
"Quickly now." Vidic urged.  
"It's 5am in the morning!" Simon protested.  
"I will not ask you again." Vidic growled, his frustration showing.  
"Ok, Ok calm down!"  
"We have lots of work to do today."  
"In that Animus? I wouldn't say that's work, killing other people in a game."  
"You misunderstood me Mr. Forrest, we have more important work today." Vidic said as Simon got up and walked over to the door which opened automatically. Then they walked down a hall which twisted and turned for a few minutes until Vidic slipped of the rope around his neck and swiped the card on the sensor near the door which was fastened to it.  
"Welcome to room 450, this will now be your work room." Vidic declared as he spread his arms out while walking into the room. Simon looked to his left, the wall was made out of clear glass. He peered down into the streets, but it was too blurry to make out anything below except the outlines of tall buildings.  
Where was he?


End file.
